Look Right Through Me
by iAmThePaintedLady
Summary: It's the time of the month for a new greenie, however this isn't any newbie the others were expecting. Could they potentially be a danger they must get rid of? Or could this new member help the others out? Because in every Glade, a rose can bloom. Rated T: just in case. R&R


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the the**

**Maze Runner movie or book series.**

**CHAPTER 1: CONFUSION**

"Where's the greenie?" a loud and robust voice boomed through the cage. All the boys who were crowded around the opening of the cage ran their eyes across the merchandise, but found no boy. The person who asked the question jumped inside the container, rummaging through all its contents.

"There! In the corner!" a scratchy voice proclaimed, which belonged to a skinny boy with black hair and green eyes. The boy who was in the container walked over to the corner of the cage. There, sitting in an upright position, was a body covered in a large piece of cloth.

Consciousness began to regain, but faintly and little at a time. The person put their hands beside them and felt cold iron. Where am I? the mystery person thought, too weak to say it out loud. The outside world began to come alive again and the person began to hear voices. Soon light appeared, blinding their eyes, squinting to keep them open and take in everything; all the surroundings. Gasps were heard. The greenie looked, eyes beginning to focus and saw a dark skinned boy holding a large piece of cloth, with a look of utter confusion on his face.

"It's…" he began to say.

"A girl!" someone from the crowd finished.

She looked up and saw several boys around looking down at her. The boy holding the cloth approached her, and by instinct she lifted her leg, kicking him in the center of his chest, sending him backward. She stood up with a rush of adrenaline pumping through her veins. She didn't know what to do, who she was, or where she was. Her breathing increased and she began to panic. One thing she did know; she was surrounded by boys and that couldn't be good. She climbed out of the box to fresh earth, the boys surrounding her parted like the red sea, as if she was infected and they didn't want to catch it.

"Wait!"

The girl didn't look back, and began to run, as fast as her legs could take her, but she didn't know where. She looked back, only to see that she was in pursuit, then she looked back at the field she was in, noticing huts of some kind, and some woods. Perhaps she could lose them in there, but before she could finish her thought she was tackled, and her head met the earth. She kicked and wiggled, trying to escape, but it was no use. Soon she was pinned to the ground, facing upward. She looked at her (what seemed to be) attacker, a boy with short black hair and Asian like features.

When he saw that the new greenie was in fact a girl, his eyes grew big. He looked at the girl he was on top of. She had light tan skin with dark brown eyes, and long hair that was in a braid by her side. He was confused. "What? But…"

Once the girl noticed his guard was down she forcefully brought up her knew, sending the boy into straight pain. She banged her head against his and got away.

"Oh no you don't," he said through the pain and urged himself to grab her foot and dragged her towards him. By that time, the other lads caught up to them

"Some help would be great, but no rush," the boy said, sarcasm dripping from his words as he was struggling with the girl.

The male who was kicked in the chest came up to the girl and grabbed her arm, raising her from the ground and squeezing it. She tried hard to not scream from the pain.

"My arm!" she said through her teeth.

"Well, my chest hurts. So I guess we are even," the strong boy said. The girl was silent.

"She's a fighter," the Asian said, rubbing his head which appeared to have grown a bump.

"I know, but don't worry. We won't have to worry about that anymore." He let go of her arm. She brought it close to her, cradling it in her other arm.

"What's your name?" he boomed.

The girl was silent for a moment. What was her name? She looked up at him. "I…I don't know." Her eyes wandered to the floor. Fear and anger took over her emotions. She just wanted answers, but apparently that was too much to ask.

"My name is Alby." The girl looked back at him, noticing his face had softened a bit. "Every month," he began heartily, "We receive new supplies in the carriage you were in, and with those supplies we always get another greenie, a newcomer to the Glade, but it's always been a boy." He looked her in the eyes. "You're the first girl."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey people of fanfiction. So I just watched this movie a few hours ago and i just HAD to write a story on it. I'm writing it all based on the movie for right now. But believe me i will get to the books. So leave a comment. If ya like it or hate it. If you want to stop it or keep going. Or to give me some advice so i can better capture the real characters. Thanks so much! Have a great fanfic day!<strong>

**~iAmThePaintedLady**


End file.
